


Life goes on

by MrSkull



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>總之是第一季第一集，Sam回到公寓之後一切沒有發生。然後再加上Jessie和丁丁同一天生日的梗。<br/>原先三米是計畫跟女朋友慶生，然後就考慮到丁丁是怎樣一個人過……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life goes on

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗是這個↓  
> Sam回公寓那晚什么都没发生，他继续他的平凡生活而Dean独自踏上旅程。生日的晚上Dean点了个苹果派，心里想但又不敢期待父亲或三米打个电话过来。与此同时三米在帮Jess开生日趴，犹豫要不要给Dean打电话…直到送走客人已经快到24点,终于下定决心打过去…但Dean没有接。那天Dean去了一个有苹果园的小镇。

Dean還看著門口。  
那個已經緊緊閉上的門板就像在提醒他，Sam會以正常的身份生活下去一般。  
跟Jessie一起，畢業後找到一份前途可靠的工作，幾年後步入婚姻。  
Dean抽回視線，鬆開手刹踩下油門。

“怎麼樣？”Jessie疑惑地看著Sam。  
“沒人接聽，”Sam毫不在意地將手機扔回桌上，“畢竟還是我比較瞭解他嘛。”  
他親密地摟住Jessie送上一吻，當作對她提醒自己致電Dean慶生的感謝。  
他的哥哥才不會記住這種事情，Sam默默地想，他也不需要自己的問候。  
只要有酒和美女就好了，或者一次淋漓盡致的滅鬼行動，Dean只在乎這些。  
“那天你要是邀請他一起參加就好了。”  
“讓他調戲遍我們所有的同學，然後用格格不入的幽默感把所有人趕走嗎？”Sam笑著放開Jessie，不耐煩地扒了把頭髮希望儘快擺脫這個話題。

黑美人駛進加油站。  
Dean跟便利店的店員確定了蘋果園的位置，拿上結好帳的零食回到車裏。  
那個報導中鬧鬼的蘋果園就在前面岔路右轉十公里的地方，Dean單手扯開薯片包裝往嘴裏塞了一把。  
他原以為今年的生日可以擺脫鬼怪，Dean嚼著薯片，——起碼不是只有薯片，他默默地想。

蘋果園並不像他假設的陰暗頹敗，在冬日的暖陽中還透著一股生機。  
他揣好手槍，大步向果園走去。  
應門的是位女性，一身典型的農民裝束。  
Dean向她說明了來意，對方立刻咧開了笑臉引他進門。  
她的丈夫給Dean詳細地說明了情況，Dean跟著他滿屋子檢查，希望從蛛絲馬跡找到突破口。  
“不介意的話，”妻子匆匆張羅好午飯，熱情地邀請Dean，“請留下來吃頓飯。”  
或者要等到晚上鬼就會出現，Dean帶著這樣的想法接受盛情。  
飯間的氣氛還算輕鬆，如果不是鬧鬼的事情讓這對夫妻惴惴不安，想必還是個簡單美滿的小家。  
不知道Sam跟Jessie組織的家會不會也是這樣，這讓Dean的心情稍微好了起來。  
午飯中途，妻子從廚房端了一盤香氣四溢的蘋果派，再次加入到他們對鬼魂的討論中。  
“我們的果園是祖上一直經營下來的，從來沒有發生過這類事情。”丈夫這樣説著，切了一大塊派送到Dean面前。  
送進嘴裏的派酥香甜美，Dean不禁露出了許久不見的笑容。  
有蘋果派的生日也不壞，就算接下來還要對付不知道從哪裡冒出來的鬼。  
妻子對他的反應顯然很是滿意，表情也從困擾中緩和下來。  
“只要它一出現，”Dean咽下幾口，信心滿滿地説，“我就能除掉它。”  
“那頂好。”丈夫也一掃擔憂笑了起來。  
“如果你們不介意，下午我還需要在果園裏轉轉，確保……”Dean晃了晃眼，有種詭異的感覺。  
“當然，這是必須的。”  
“我……”他扶著桌沿，身體不受控制地搖晃，“這……怎麼回……”  
説著便整個人滑到桌下。

“噢，你終於醒了。”一把陌生的男聲竄進耳裏，Dean想抬手揉眼，才發現自己被緊緊捆住。  
“你……”模糊的視線漸漸變得清晰，Dean終於看到站在面前的人，閃爍著一雙金黃的眼，“黃眼！”  
“Bingo.”  
“所以，這些都是你設計的。”  
“因為你們實在太熱情了，我必須給點回應嘛。”  
黃眼抽出短刀，“Dean Winchester，我還沒想好在你身上刻點什麼。”  
他扯開Dean的領口，往鎖骨上深深劃了幾下。  
“噢，我真喜歡你這樣，咬緊牙還是抵不住泄出的呻吟。”

Sam圍著浴巾出來的時候手機正好響了起來。  
上面顯示Dean的號碼，Sam無奈地哼了声，按下接聽鍵。  
“你的獵艷派對終於結束了嗎？”  
“Sam，這些年來我可想你了。”男人輕鬆的聲音伴隨Dean的嘶喊傳來。  
“Dean？！”  
“他在我身邊呢，”黃眼把手機遞到Dean嘴邊，“來，給你的Sammy打聲招呼。”  
Dean扯了扯已經裂開的雙唇，鮮血汨汨地從嘴裏流出來，他拼命喘著氣想擠出半句话来，可是肺上的洞一直跟他作對。  
“可惜，我猜他還有很多話想跟你說。”  
“我會殺了你。”  
“看來你也很想念我。”黃眼用刀尖在Dean大腿上轉，滿意地挖下他一塊肉。  
“我會殺了你！”Sam咬牙切齒地重複。  
他聽見Dean的聲音，斷斷續續地不知道從哪裡泄出來，充滿了痛苦。  
“我等著呢。不過現在，我有更重要的事情做。”  
黃眼放下手裏的刀，“你知道，”他放肆笑著，把手指戳進Dean胸口的洞，“做人最大的好處是什麼嗎？”  
“嗚——————”Dean感覺到自己的肋骨被扯斷，黃眼的手在他的胸腔裏摸索，然後拽住了心臟。  
“Dean！！”  
黃眼滿意地捏了捏，一把將手中的東西扯了下來。

“Sam，做人最大的好處，那就是知道什麼對你是最重要的。在你失去他之後。”


End file.
